Etre enfin libre
by Weasly
Summary: Draco est tué alors qu'il allait epousé la femme de sa vie qui attend un enfant de lui.15 ans apres sa mort, cette femme rencontre l'assassin.


**Le prix de la liberté**

Hermione avait d'abord cru à une hallucination. Ce type là, attablé tout seul au fond du café, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner ; son sang se glaça.

« Tenez, Miss Granger …miss Granger? » Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Tom revenir vers elle et lui apporter son verre de bierreaubeure.

Mille pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle avala son verre d'un trait. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de sortir vite. Loin de cette homme, loin de ses souvenirs.

Mais, au lieu de se sauver, elle se leva et alla s'installer au comptoir. Elle commanda un autre verre. De cet endroit, elle pouvait mieux observer l'homme, toujours assis, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il était presque couché dans son verre de whisky pur feu.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione l'observait. Soudain, il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Elle eu un haut le cœur. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

C'était bien le même homme qui se tenait il y a une quinzaine d'années dans le box des accusés du tribunal magique. C'était bien cet homme qu'elle avait connu durant son adolescence. C'était bien cet homme que 5 ans après avoir quitter Poudlar, elle avait dévisagé durant tout son procès. C'était bien cet homme qui avait tué son futur mari.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta là. Immobile. Le cœur battant à vive allure. L'air lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais que devait elle faire ? Que pouvait elle faire ? Le frapper ? Lui cracher dessus ? Sortir sa baguette et le tuer ? Ou mieux le torturer ?

Cette haine, qu'elle croyait a jamais enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même venait de ressurgir d'un seul coup.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'en sortir venait de s'évanouir avec cette apparition. Toutes les paroles de réconfort de ses amis venaient de s'envoler. Tous les soutiens médicaux qu'elle avait eus venaient de tomber à l'eau. Même la pensée de son fils, James Drago, ne parvenait pas à atténuer sa haine. Au contraire, elle l'augmentait.

Tout d'un cou, l'homme se leva. Tétaniser par ce seul geste, Hermione ne put que le regarder se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas traînant. Sans un regard pour personne, sans un mot, il se fondit dans la foule.

Hermione se leva à son tour. Elle paya ses consommations et sorti de chez Tom.

Elle rentra chez elle. Dans son petit appartement situé sur le chemin de travers. Elle aurait put aller vivre au manoir, mais elle n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds depuis sa mort. Il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop de sa présence.

Son cœur était chamboulé.

En entrant chez elle, elle se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle se pris un verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. James était chez Harry et Ginny. Il passait la nuit avec son copain Sirius Potter. C'était aussi bien. Elle n'aurait pas aimer qu'il la voit comme sa. A 14 ans c'était déjà un jeune garçon très mur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ce père qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Hermione aurait voulu les repousser. Mais il s'imposait à elle comme une évidence, comme un besoin de sortir, un besoin de s'exprimer. C'était comme si ses souvenirs n'arrivaient plus à rester enterré, comme si ils avaient besoin de revoir le jour, un besoin d'être à nouveau regardé en face.

Hermione se souvint de se jour comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back_

_Hermione était assise dans l'herbe. Son petit ventre rond témoignait de ces 7 mois de grossesse._

_Elle regardait ses amis jouer au Quidditch. Il y avait Harry Potter, les weasley : Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Luna, Blaise Zabini et enfin son futur mari Drago Malfoy._

_Tout en caressant son ventre, elle se remémorait de bons souvenirs. Comment Drago et Blaise c'était finalement ranger de leur coté ; combien il avait été difficile pour eux de s'intégrer ; comment après deux ans de service dans l'ordre Harry avait enfin accepter la rédemption de Drago et lui avait serre la main ; comment une nouvelle amitié était née entre eux tous._

_Et puis surtout, elle revoyait la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemor. Beaucoup de monde y avait perdu la vie. Dans les deux camps. Des coupables comme des innocents. Et au sain de cette guerre, elle se revoyait dans les bras de Drago, le premier baiser qu'ils c'étaient donner et cette promesse de revenir, de ne laisser personne prendre leur amour._

_Et ils étaient revenus. Tous ? Non. Charlie Weasley était mort, les parents de Drago aussi ainsi que Mr Weasley et bien d'autre encore._

_Mais Drago et Hermione, eux, ils étaient revenus. Ils avaient bravé la mort cote à cote. Et maintenant, ils pouvaient s'aimer librement._

_Un an après la victoire de Harry, Hermione était enceinte. Ils étaient tous heureux de cette nouvelle._

_Drago était au petit soin pour elle. Il l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait dit oui. Elle était heureuse._

_Heureuse comme toutes les femmes devraient pouvoir l'être un jour._

_En repensant à tout cela, Hermione souriait._

_Elle se sentait bien. Elle regardait le match de Quidditch amateur avec une sensation de bonheur intense. Elle était contente que finalement tout le monde accepte Drago._

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Un seul instant. Un instant de trop._

_Il y eu un pop sonore. Un bruit de transplanage. Un bruit qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. Un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire là. Un bruit dérangeant. Un bruit inquiétant._

_Hermione n'eu pas le tant de réaliser se qui se passait. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Un homme fixait les joueurs, baguette à la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, pas le temps de faire un geste._

_Là haut, les joueurs n'avaient rien remarqué. Trop pris dans leurs jeux. Trop insouciant, trop convaincu que plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver._

_L'homme leva sa baguette ; Il y eu un éclaire vert. Un seul. Et puis un nouveau pop._

_Le silence. Un froid glacial._

_Et soudain des cris. Des cris comme on n'en avait plus entendu depuis la fin de la guerre. Des cris qui vous transpercent les tympans, des cris qui vous glacent le sang._

_Et la haut, un balai qui tournois dans le vide. Des amis impuissants qui regardent la scène sans comprendre. Des amis qui savent mais qui ne veulent pas voir. Des amis qui devinent que déjà il est trop tard._

_Et puis il y a Harry. Harry qui fonce sur le corps de Drago pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase. Harry qui ne veut pas que son ami soit mort. Harry qui se pose a terre. Harry impuissant qui ne peut rien faire._

_Et enfin, il y à Hermione. Hermione dont les cris restent dans sa gorge. Hermione qui ne pleure pas ; Hermione qui ne parle pas. Hermione qui a tout vu mais qui n'a pas encore tout compris._

_Ils sont maintenant tous autour de Drago. Harry par chercher de l'aide. Une aide qui ne sera d'aucun secours. Une aide qui ne pourra que dire qu'il est trop tard et que Drago est mort. Une aide qui mettra des mots sur ce que les amis ne veulent pas admettre. Une aide qui leur fera mal. Qui leur murmurera qu'il est mort d'un cou et qui prendra le corps pour le préparer. Une aide qui les laissera tous seul, qui les laissera sans pouvoir les consoler._

_Enfin Hermione s'effondre. Hermione qui a mal. Hermione qui pleure, qui crie sa douleur._

_Et dans son ventre un petit être qui ne comprend pas. Qui ne sais pas qu'il n'a plus de papa. Un petit être qui ressent la douleur de sa maman et qui donne de légers cous pour qu'elle sache qu'il est là._

_Et ses amis qui la regardent. Ses amis qui pleure eux aussi. Ses amis qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Ses amis qui voudraient que rien ne soient arrivés._

_Et chacun de son coté qui se demande « pourquoi ? ». Chacun qui s'en veut de ne rien avoir vu. Chacun qui se reproche de ne rien avoir pu faire._

_Et ensuite, il y a l'enterrement. Un moment de douleur intense. Un moment ou chacun repense à tout ceux qui son mort durant la guerre. Un moment où chacun rumine son désire de vengeance. Un moment ou chacun veut un coupable. Où chacun cherche à comprendre._

_Un enterrement ou tout le monde pleure. Un enterrement ou Harry fait un discours. Où chacun rend hommage à Drago. Où chacun ne quitte pas Hermione des yeux alors que Ron et Ginny lui tiennent la main._

_Un enterrement dont Hermione ne veut plus parler. Dont elle refuse de se souvenir. Un enterrement qui laisse place à un vide immense. Qui vous coupe l'envie de vivre. Qui vous donne l'envie de rejoindre l'être aimer._

_Mais Hermione sait qu'elle doit vivre. Pour le bébé. Ce bébé qui ne verra jamais son père. Ce bébé à qui elle racontera comment il était, comment elle l'a aimé, comment elle l'aimera toujours._

_Par la suite, vient la longue période d'adaptation. Celle où il faut apprendre à vivre sans l'autre. Et viennent aussi les réponses. Celles que l'on attendait, celles que l'on redoutait._

_La convocation au ministère de tout ceux qui était là le jour du meurtre. Les aurores qui vous regardent tristement. Des aurores qui ont fait leur travail. Des aurores qui ont retrouvé le meurtrier._

_Et vient la confrontation. A travers une vitre magique. Nul ne sait ou est vraiment le meurtrier. On le voit et c'est tout. On le voit et c'est déjà beaucoup._

_On le voit et c'est déjà trop pour ceux qui le reconnaissent. Severus Rogue, sans aucune hésitation. Les jeunes sont surpris, Hermione s'évanoui. Elle se réveillera à Ste Mangouste. Elle se réveillera rempli de haine et de dégoût. Elle se réveillera mais n'oubliera jamais ce regard. Celui de Rogue à travers la vitre ; Celui d'un assassin._

_Ses amis sont la, ils la soutienne. Chacun de son coté est remplis de haine pour cet homme. Chacun voudrait le tuer, chacun voudrait se venger._

_Mais rien n'est simple. Ils ne peuvent qu'assister à son jugement. Ils ne peuvent qu'affronter son regard._

_Quinze ans de prison. Quinze ans et c'est tout. Quinze ans à vivre avec les détraqueurs, quinze ans à subir un enfer._

_Ils sortent tous déçu. Déçu et en colère. Seulement quinze ans pour avoir pris une vie ? Seulement quinze ans pour priver un enfant de son père ? Qui peut encore réellement croire en la justice après avoir entendu cela ?_

_Ils auraient voulu la mort, le baiser des détraqueurs. Une vrai fin. Pas une mort en sursit._

_Fin du flash back_

Hermione serra un coussin contre elle. Elle se souvenait encore de cette promesse qu'elle c'était faite des années auparavant.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux brulant d'avoir trop pleurer, le ventre tendu de cette enfant qui resterait a jamais le seul souvenir de son amour, elle avait juré qu'elle se vengerait. Elle avait juré qu'un jour elle tuerait Severus Rogue pour venger Draco.

Severus a été condamné à 15 ans de prison, et les années ont passées sans que jamais le souvenir de Drago ne la quitte vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, perdu, elle lui parlait souvent.

Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, lorsque son fils faisait des prouesses, lorsqu'il fut accepté à Serpentard à Poudlard, c'est sur la tombe de Drago qu'elle était allée crier sa joie. Elle voulait que Draco continu à faire partie de leur vie. Elle voulait que bien que privé de son enfant, il sache qu'il pouvait être fier de son fils. James, était le digne fils de son père.

Elle savait que si Drago avait put rester a ses coté, il l'aurait toujours soutenu Il aurait trouvé les mots pour la rassuré lorsqu'elle doutait d'être une bonne mère.

Il lui avait manqué, il continuait a lui manqué.

Mais pour elle, pour son fils, elle avait accepté d'avancé. Accepté de vivre au lieu de survivre.

Hermione secoua la tête et décida qu'il était grands temps de se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas laisse cette rencontre venir lui pourrir toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à se reconstruire

Elle se jeta à tête perdu dans son travail. Elle appela son fils juste pour entendre le son de sa voix. Elle lui donna l'autorisation de rester avec les Potter durant toute la semaine.

Elle avait besoin de temps pour se reprendre, besoin de renfermer tout ses souvenirs.

Durant cette semaine, elle se noya dans le travail et dans les activités diverses. Elle ne se laissait pas une minute de libre. Elle en voulait pas pouvoir réfléchir.

Mais malgré tout, l'évidence s'imposait à elle : elle avait besoin de le revoir. Elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Aussi, le samedi après midi, elle retourna au chaudron baveur. Elle ignorait s'il viendrait. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle allait être capable en l'affrontent à nouveau. Main elle n'avait pas peur. Au fond d'elle elle ressentait la présence de Drago qui la guidait. Elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle savait que pour en finir, elle devait enfin affronter ses peurs en face.

Elle entra dans le bar presque désert. Severus n'était pas là. Elle se commanda une bière au beurre, plus par besoin de maitriser son angoisse que par envie.

Et elle attendit. Une longue et angoissante attente. Une de ces attentes qui vous rendent dingue. Une de ces attente ou vous penser que votre survie dépend de se qui va arriver.

Et enfin, a la tombé de la nuit, il apparu. Seul, misérable, comme la dernière fois.

Hermione l'observa tandis qu'il prenait place et se commandait un whisky.

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait réellement envie de cette rencontre.

Et puis, finalement une force invisible la poussa à se lever et à se diriger vers son ancien professeur de potion.

Elle s'approcha de sa table.

Une fois qu'elle fût assez près de lui, il sentit sa présence et leva la tête.

Il semblait étonné et a la fois un peu ailleurs.

Les traits de son visage et son apparence tout entière avait quelque chose de pitoyable. Il ressemblait à un petit vieux abandonné.

Il avait perdu sa prestance, sa grandeur. Il n'avait plus rien du professeur tyrannique qui avait provoqué bien des cauchemars à Hermione.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, et s'entendit lui dire « bonjours, vous me reconnaissez je suis Hermione Granger… »

Il est resté un instant sans voix, incrédule. Elle cru apercevoir un léger tremblement de ses mains.

Il la regarda avant de dire « Miss Granger, oui bien sur, je me souviens de vous comme si c'était hier. Je m'attendait un peu à vous voir apparaître un jour ou l'autre »

Hermione se sentit légèrement amère et c'est d'une vois blanche qu'elle demande « et de Draco, vous vous rappeler de Draco ? Cet élève serpentard que vous veineriez et qu'au finale vous avez tué ? »

Elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de l'ancien maitre de potion.

-oui, mis Granger, je me rappel de lui, je me rappel de vous et de cette journée.

Je sais combien vous devez m'en vouloir. Je devine votre haine, votre envie de me voir mourir. »

Ce discourt la laissa sans voix. Elle ne savait plus quoi ajouter.

Oui, un instant elle avait pensé sortir sa baguette et de mettre un terme a cette vie de miséreux qu'était celle de Rogue.

Qui pourraient lui reprocher son geste ? Qui aurait envie de la condamné en sachant tous se qu'elle avait dût endurer a cause de cette homme ?

Mais finalement, la haine qui avait habité Hermione depuis des années la quitta. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour cet homme. Toute trace de désir vengeance avait disparut.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un homme banal. M'impression d'être en compagnie d'un homme abattu, terriblement seul. Une loque sans avenir.

Pour cet homme, elle n'avait aucune pitié. Du mépris ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'attendait plus rien de lui. Elle avait trouvé sa lumière.

Au final, c'est Severus qui parla le plus lors de cette rencontre.

Il lui avoua que durant ses années de prison, il avait beaucoup pensé à elle et a son bébé. Oui, il connaissait l'existence de se bébé.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux pour lui jurer que jamais il ne c'était pardonné son geste et qu'il avait souvent souhaité mourir sous les attaque mentale des detraqueurs.

Mais cette pensée n'étant pas positive, il avait survécu.

Il confessa que sa liberté n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Que toujours, il vivrait prisonnier de son geste…Il murmura « je ne voulais pas que Draco meurt, c'est Potter qui aurait dut mourir. Mais…Ils ont bougé, et mon sort était lancé…Je ne pouvais rien changé miss Granger. ; Sans le savoir, Draco à sauver la vie de Potter »

Hermione, ressentit une étrange indifférence en entendant sa. Darco ou Harry quel importance ? Rogue était venue pour lui arracher un être qui lui était chère. Le destin avait décidé pour lui.

Elle n'eut aucun geste pour lui lorsque larme vint glisser sur ses joues.

En silence elle se leva, tourna les talons, et, sans un regard pour cette homme qui aurait put lui faire pitié en d'autre circonstances, elle sortit.

Elle l'entendit crier « miss Granger, je vous en supplie, eyai pitié…. ».

Elle ne se retourna même pas, gardant pour elle cette pensée qui la rapprochait de drago « la pitié est une preuve de faiblesse. »

Hermione rentra chez elle Elle repensa a cette rencontre, se remémora chaque parole, chaque silence. Elle revit le regard de cette homme brisé, elle ressentit le remord d'un homme pour qui la vie n'a plus de sens.

Elle soupira et soudain sentit un poids lui quitter les épaules. Enfin, elle se sentait libre. Elle venait de comprendre que cette haine qu'elle avait vouée à cet homme n'était qu'un moyen pour elle de rester accrocher a Drago.

En quelque sorte, elle aussi était restée prisonnière. Mais à présent, elle se sentait libre. Pensé a Draco, la rendait heureuse.

Pour la première fois elle pouvait penser à lui sans voire an arrière plan le regard de Severus Rogue.

L'homme qui avait pris la vie de Drago venait en quelque sorte de lui rendre la sienne.

D'un geste, elle transplana au terrier.

Elle arriva au milieu d'une partie de quidditch.

Tous la regardèrent, anxieux de se que ce simple jeu évoquait en elle. Mais elle souri et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de son fils, elle put regarder son enfant dans les yeux et lui dire « James, tu es le digne fils de Draco. Quant tu auras fini, nous parlerons de ton père. Je te raconterai combien nous nous sommes aimés, combien il fut un héro, mon héro. »

Elle vit ses amis sourire. Et au fond d'elle, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer qu'enfin, elle n'avait plus de chaine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le seul homme qui avait sût lui donné le plus beau cadeau du monde : L'amour eternel.


End file.
